Struggler
by LightningHunter
Summary: A world where the ninja act like real ninja- real assassins and killers. Naruto's going to have to be something really special to survive in this world of sneaky cut-throats.


AN: I rarely do this, but I'm going to. It's to describe the fic, hopefully better then the two-three lines of a summary. It's a good idea for you to read this.

Essentially, this is Naruto changed one major way, and that is that the characters act more like ninja, or even realistic then the...morons that they often are.

That's every single character by the way.

In this case, Naruto- instead of pranking (well, he did that sometimes, yeah), he'd try to learn ninja techniques, by copying people or persuading them. This rarely worked; he only has four ninjutsu at the start of the fic. And once he had learnt it, he'd also demonstrate them in an annoying manner- for example, if he learned how to make an Earth Wall, he'd put them up so they'd block off roads or something.

Naruto isn't super-powered, nor super-intelligent. Despite that he's better with ninjutsu, and is more ninja-like, I'm still going to avoid taking the flashy ninjutsu path. Neither will he be a perfect person, I've realised it's incredibly boring to write perfect characters.

Some elements of canon have remained. For example, the crushes- Naruto's crush on Sakura, Sakura's crush on Sasuke and Hinata's crush on Naruto. They're still all twelve after all, and there's only so much you can take from them until they're completely OOC. And occasionally they will act silly.

But they won't be so extreme as they're seen to be in canon, as in Naruto doesn't get beaten up by Sakura for it (although she will smack him one every now and then), Sakura won't think of everything to do with Sasuke and constantly talk about love and shit, and Hinata doesn't stalk Naruto.

Naruto won't wear his jumpsuit, but nor will he wear a badass outfit. He wears what he wears in Shippuden, only with black trousers instead of his orange ones.

* * *

Chapter I - Create the Weapon

"Hokage-sama! It's Naruto again!" shouted two ninja, bursting into the Hokage's office.

"What has he done now?" said the Sandaime wearily.

"Look at the Mountain, sir!"

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage found himself going outside. And once again, he found himself stunned at another of Naruto's antics.

The boy was childish, but very good with ninjutsu. High-level ninjutsu it seemed.

Hence why he'd managed to create something on the Mountain using earth elemental ninjutsu. A fifth head had appeared on the Hokage Monument, Naruto's head.

Hiruzen sighed. This was hardly a crisis, but he'd still be getting a lot of grief for this.

* * *

"Was it really necessary?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto smiled, leaning back in his chair. He'd been brought from his lessons at the ninja academy, and since it was theory, it seemed Naruto had been too pleased to leave.

It looked like Naruto had planned this out to the last detail.

"I had to demonstrate my jutsu, right? I just figure that if everyone knows I can do this stuff, it's the only way you'll pull me from the academy and make me into a ninja's apprentice, instead of some three-genin-team."

Naruto grinned again as he finished speaking. He doubted the Hokage would go for it, but who knows, he might get lucky today.

"Naruto, I've been lenient with you about this before," said Hiruzen. "Who taught you?"

"Jounin Hatake," said Naruto. "He owed me a favour."

"And how exactly do half my jounin owe you favours?" asked Hiruzen, clearly annoyed. "Very well. As your punishment for illegally learning ninjutsu and vandalism, I'm cutting your allowance for the next three weeks."

"You're joking, right?"

"As well as that, there will be a limit for the next two weeks on ninja weapons you are allowed to purchase. And I'm still being lenient with you Naruto."

Naruto was mildly disappointed by the Sandaime's words, but not enough that he'd complain.

"Go back to your lesson."

Naruto nodded, before leaving the room, meaning the only people left were the Sandaime and a lone ANBU member- who in truth, was the ANBU commander.

"Sir, are you sure that was wise? The child has now four high-level ninjutsu under his belt. People will be angered about what they perceive to be favouritism."

Hiruzen turned back to his work. "It matters little. If there is such an event to occur, it will be blown away from the aftermath of the next generation of genin graduation. And if it does not, the Chuunin Exams that occur in a few months will do so."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Speaking of the Chuunin Exams, look," said Hiruzen, passing over some papers. "The new village, Otogakure has sent requests to enter."

"Intriguing."

"Indeed. Especially considering that no one knows where their village is located."

The commander was silent for a few moments. "Will you permit their entry, Hokage-sama?"

"It would only be rude not to," replied Hiruzen. "But keep an eye on the ninja they send. There is more to this than meets the eye."

* * *

"And congratulations Naruto, you graduate-" Iruka looked at his empty tray, before looking around in embarrassment. "I knew we should have ordered more headbands."

Naruto smiled to himself. The Clone jutsu was one of his weaknesses, but he'd found another decree in the graduation procedure that stated if an academy student could carry out four or more high-level jutsu they were automatically allowed to pass the jutsu exam. Of course, this was really to appease clans who had taught their young ones their own jutsu instead of the Academy techniques.

They hadn't been made for Naruto, who had actually learnt ninjutsu "illegally", seeing as he hadn't been a Konoha ninja at the time, or part of a clan. Mind you, illegal learning jutsu penalties were lenient, provided you were an Academy student. Or close to the Hokage.

But it didn't matter what the law had been intended for.

Naruto had graduated.

Iruka removed his own headband. "Take this one then," he threw it at Naruto. "I'll give you a new one when you are issued your teams."

"Teams? You mean the old man didn't put me up for apprenticeship?" said Naruto, sounding disappointed, but in truth he hadn't expected anything different.

Naruto left the Academy amid all the other excited graduates, all being congratulated by their families and friends.

He felt a twinge in his chest, but dismissed it. He casually flicked some dust off his jacket, tied the headband around his forehead, and headed towards his home.

To his surprise, he ended up bumping into Mizuki.

"Hello, Mizuki-sensei."

"Ah, Naruto," greeted Mizuki. "Going home?"

Naruto only nodded in response.

"It's quite impressive what you've done. Few have ever become genin through the whole "four high level jutsu" rule."

"Thanks."

"Well, maybe you'd be interested in- nah, forget it. See ya, Naruto." Mizuki began walking away, and only smiled when he heard Naruto call him back.

"About what?" Naruto was slightly suspicious, but he was even more curious.

"There's this special scroll owned by the Hokage that contains many top-secret jutsu. Most ninja aren't allowed to go near it, but seeing that the Hokage's on good terms with you, it could be a good idea for you to keep up that impressive ninjutsu by asking him to show it to you. Never mind. As if the Hokage would do so."

Mizuki walked away, smiling as he could practically hear gears turn in Naruto's head. He knew Naruto sometimes trained in a forest very close to the Hokage Residence, and once he had taken the scroll (he knew the boy could be a thief, and he would find a way to steal it), he would doubtlessly bring it there- and Mizuki would wait for him.

* * *

And several hours later, it seemed Mizuki's plan had been carried out flawlessly. He knew Naruto had the scroll, and he knew he was here- now just to find him.

And to his shock, he found Naruto arguing with Iruka.

'Shit! What's he doing here?!' Mizuki cursed. Iruka was hardly an elite shinobi, but he was still fairly tough.

He'd have to kill Iruka quickly, then Naruto. Sure, Naruto knew more impressive ninjutsu, especially if he had been looking in the scroll, but Mizuki- as did any Konoha ninja- knew one of the many sayings drilled into their heads.

"Knowing how to use a jutsu is different from knowing when to use a jutsu."

The kid would probably just blow all his chakra trying to use his jutsu. Yeah, he had nothing to fear from the little brat.

Mizuki span the giant shuriken in his hand, before hurling it at Iruka.

Naruto was then knocked off his feet by Iruka, and a gigantic shuriken cut through the air where Iruka's head had been mere moments ago.

"The hell?!" Naruto spluttered, jumping to his feet. But a second later, he had seen Mizuki, a second shuriken in his hand.

"Sorry Naruto," Iruka turned around, climbing to his feet. "Sorry for not believing that Mizuki told you about this. Take it back to the Hokage. I'll deal with this traitor."

"Deal with this traitor? You're not as powerful as you think, Umino!" yelled Mizuki, raising the giant shuriken.

Iruka shot through seals. "Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique!"

A stream of fireballs were released from Iruka's mouth, but Mizuki easily darted from branch to branch, avoiding them.

"That's your great plan, Iruka?" sneered Mizuki.

"Nope. But you dodging them was," Iruka grinned.

The odour of wood smoke assaulted Mizuki's nostrils. The fireballs had ignited the trees, and now, at night- it'd act as a beacon. Ninja would be here soon.

"Shit!" Mizuki cursed, before turning his attentions back to Iruka and Naruto. "This isn't a problem! I can easily kill you two in seconds, and then I'll be ten miles away by the time someone gets here!"

"But can you kill us?" challenged Iruka, his hand grabbing a kunai, the other grabbing several shuriken.

Mizuki grinned, before a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him, as did the familiar sound of a summoning.

'He hasn't got a summon beast, it has to be a weapon- still, why let him attack first?' thought Iruka, before he hurled his shuriken at Mizuki.

There was only metallic "clangs", but the smoke remained.

A giant shuriken flew towards Iruka out of the smoke. He easily dodged it, knowing there was no chance Naruto would be hit-

And to his shock, he saw a second shuriken seemingly appear out of nowhere, even closer to him.

'What the-shit! He used Shadow Shuriken Technique!' Iruka brought up his kunai-wielding hand.

There was no way he could dodge now, and his best bet was to attempt to deflect it. Hopefully he'd only injure his arm this way, rather than die-

A single shuriken shot past his ear, thrown by Naruto. It'd hit the giant shuriken, but there was no way it could stop it-

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto shouted.

The shuriken became hundreds, which managed to knock the large projectile off course- just enough so it missed Iruka, by centimetres.

But Iruka didn't stop to celebrate, as he felt the ground tremble. He jumped back as Mizuki burst from the ground beneath him, a kunai held in his hand.

Iruka slashed at Mizuki, who responded with his own kunai, deadlocking the two, until Naruto appeared behind Mizuki, slicing at his back. Mizuki managed to twist out of the way, flipping back to where his giant shuriken lay on the ground. He picked it up, keeping his eyes on Iruka and Naruto.

Naruto twirled the kunai around in his hand, before he sank into a stance. Iruka did the same, and the two charged. The giant shuriken was swung through the air in Mizuki's hand, but Naruto managed to parry it with his kunai. Iruka stabbed at Mizuki's jugular, but Mizuki blocked it.

And Naruto and Iruka kicked forwards, sending Mizuki through the air.

Mizuki crashed against a tree, his weapons falling away. He looked up, and Naruto was standing above him. The boy dragged him up by the front of his chuunin vest, raising his other hand, his fingers curling to make a fist.

"Wait!" Mizuki shouted. "Naruto, let me go, and I'll tell you why everyone hates you!"

Naruto's eyes flashed, but he didn't speak.

"Haven't you wondered? Why everyone stays so far away from you? Why no one wants to be your friend? The secret is-"

Naruto pulled Mizuki's head forward, before slamming his other hand into the man's face. Mizuki's head crashed back into the tree trunk, knocking the man out cold. Naruto turned around, facing Iruka. "Should we take him back to the Hokage, sensei?"

* * *

Hiruzen found himself staring across his desk at Naruto and Iruka. "And Mizuki told you about that secret?"

Naruto shook his head. "I knocked him out before that."

"So, you still learned a jutsu?"

Naruto nodded. "The Shadow Clone Technique."

"I see. Very well, you two may go."

Naruto stood up, as did Iruka, both heading for the door. Until Iruka turned around, conflict evident on his face.

"Hokage-sama. I know I may not be in the best position to say- but I feel Naruto should be told about the secret. He is, after all, a ninja now."

"It depends on whether Naruto wants to know," said Hiruzen. His eyes found Naruto's. "Well?"

Naruto looked from Hiruzen to Iruka, then to Hiruzen again. He nodded.

"The Kyuubi attack, twelve years ago. October 10th. The Kyuubi no Yoko was rampaging across the land. Many ninja died that day, and the task seemed futile- until the Yondaime Hokage appeared."

Hiruzen exhaled, his eyes no longer meeting Naruto's.

"He defeated the demon- but he could not kill it. With no other option, he performed one of the most powerful techniques in history. He summoned the Shinigami, the Death God. At the cost of his own soul. He sealed the demon into- a newborn child."

Hiruzen looked at Naruto pointedly.

"Me?"

Naruto looked stunned, even though he was trying not to say anything.

"Contradictory to what Mizuki said- or meant-, not all the villages believe you are the demon. Some acknowledge you and the demon are separate, but doubt that you can hold back the demon. I'm afraid that's it."

Naruto's mouth opened, but he still couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

"Just remember, there are plenty of ninja who believe in your abilities. Myself, for example. Iruka, another one. And you will be able to win them over; I don't doubt it in the slightest."

* * *

It was a few days later when Naruto found himself going back to the academy. Following the Scroll Incident, his life had been somewhat uneventful, excluding his "encounter" with the Hokage's brat of a grandson, and his annoying trainer.

Naruto took a seat at a desk that only had Uchiha Sasuke sitting at it. The guy was kind of creepy and dark, but he was one of the best fighters in the class. Still, Naruto was hardly fond of him.

He heard a yawn behind him.

"Naruto," said Nara Shikamaru, yawning a second time. "You passed, huh?"

Naruto only grinned in response, taking care to display his elongated canines. Shikamaru only shook his head with a sigh.

"Troublesome kid."

"Kid? You're only a month older than me, Shikamaru," said Naruto.

There was a scramble as several kunoichi came close to the desk, all keen on getting the single chair next to Sasuke. Naruto suddenly chuckled, before rotating his chair to the side, so he could rest his feet on the empty chair.

"Sorry ladies, seat's taken." He grinned again as he tilted his head backwards so he could see them, his eerily beast-like smile slightly intimidating the kunoichi.

A pink-haired girl pushed her way to the front of the group. "Naruto, feet off that seat," she said.

Naruto laughed again, before sighing and doing so, turning his chair again to face the front, letting the pink-haired girl – Haruno Sakura- take the seat. The rest of the kunoichi irritably took other seats, as Iruka entered the room.

"Good morning class," Iruka started, just as Naruto started to ignore him, resting his head on the table.

But it seemed just as Naruto had began to nod off, he heard his name called out.

"Team 7 will include Uzumaki Naruto-" Iruka looked up, before continuing to read from the paper.

'Crap, did we reach the team rosters already?' Naruto thought to himself.

"-Haruno Sakura"

At that point, Sakura let out what seemed to be a cry and a sigh blended into one. Naruto only smiled at her, as he began chewing on half a stick of Pocky he had taken out of his pocket.

"-and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto choked on his chocolate-coated snack, while Sakura cheered as silently as she could. Sasuke looked indifferent as always.

"Team leader, Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

Several hours later, after the brief lunch period they were allowed, the new Team 7 were still in the class. All the other teams had been picked up by their jounin sensei. Iruka had already gone home- after throwing them the keys to the classroom, reminding them to lock up before they leave the class.

Naruto had finally found some way to rid himself off the boredom, by carefully balancing the chalkboard eraser over the door, so anyone who opened it would have the pleasure of it landing on their head.

Sakura shook her head at Naruto's childishness, although secretly she thought the jounin would probably deserve it. Sasuke sighed. A jounin was an elite ninja- there was no way this guy could-

They heard footsteps as someone approached. Naruto couldn't help but smile in anticipation. And despite themselves, Sasuke and Sakura also tensed as well.

The door slid open- and the chalkboard eraser fell onto a silver-haired head.

Naruto gave a laugh of triumph.

And in a flash, the man- Hatake Kakashi- had appeared behind Naruto.

"Good move," Kakashi said. "If you know your enemy approaches, leave traps. But-"

He picked up Naruto from the back of his collar, turning him around so he could stare into the blonde's face.

"Remember to think like the enemy. That is- whether they anticipate the trap. Hit them at the moment their guard is lowered- even if that moment is a split second. And when you set traps- make sure they won't come after you again. Get it?"

"Yeah, I get it." Naruto freed himself from Kakashi's grasp. "By the way, thanks for the jutsu you taught me the other day."

"You did me a favour, I paid you back in ninjutsu- mostly because I'd lost my wallet that day," replied Kakashi, before stepping back so he could see all three genin. "Roof, five minutes. Lateness won't be tolerated."

'Damn hypocrite,' the genin thought simultaneously.

* * *

The jounin, Kakashi, was without a doubt, a very peculiar man. Clad in standard jounin garb, but his headband covered his left eye, and he wore a mask which covered all of his lower face to the top of his nose.

But something about that right eye of his captivated the genin. It was amazing how he could fit a great amount of emotion into just a small portion of his face. So far, his eye seemed to be that of a lazy yet friendly man.

But when they saw him grab Naruto, they had seen a hardened warrior, a man who could easily tear through the three of them in moments.

Now, they saw the lazy and friendly man again.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, as you know. You three are Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. I'm not going to waste time with introductions, because if you remain as a team, you learn enough about your teammates."

"If we remain as a team?" Sakura asked. "What does that mean?"

"You know that genin are usually given a test by their jounin when they first go into a team?" Kakashi waited for the three to confirm this by nodding before he continued. "Well, do you know about the condition?"

"What condition?" asked Naruto, leaning forwards.

"If you don't pass the test- I'm afraid you will go back to the academy."

Kakashi dismissed the genin's protests. "Don't complain to me. That's how it works. You will meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow for your test. Eight am dead. Don't be late. Don't bother eating breakfast, otherwise you might find yourself losing it quite quickly."

'The hell? What kind of test is this?' Naruto asked himself.

* * *

The genin showed up at eight am dead- but not entirely unexpected to them, Kakashi wasn't there. Nor was he there an hour later, nor two hours later. It took the man three whole hours before he showed up.

And when he did, his genin were irritated, angry, and hungry.

Kakashi waved away the cries of anger with a bad excuse, before he got down to the business. "Observe."

Kakashi opened a pouch, removing two bells. "This is the measure of whether you will pass. Now, you see those logs over there? You pass by collecting a bell-"

"So one will go to the log," Sasuke guessed, glancing over at the ropes that lay on the ground.

"You've guessed it Sasuke." Kakashi nodded. "So. Two will pass. One of you will fail. Or then again, it's possible for all three of you to fail. You'll compete against each other- and have to use lethal force in order to retrieve these bells. I am a jounin, after all."

Kakashi was grinning, easily noticeable despite his mask. "Oh, and by the way, whoever gets tied to the log, won't get any lunch either."

Simultaneously for the genin, their stomachs' growled as they realised why Kakashi had told them not to eat breakfast.

"You'll have until noon to retrieve a bell. Begin!"

* * *

Kakashi stood in the clearing. The genin were all hidden, each using somewhat basic camouflage for extra effect. Sasuke was currently hidden in a tree, leaves tied all around his body using wires. Sakura hid in several bushes, burying herself under dead leaves. Naruto- seemed to be in the water.

"Nice one," said Kakashi loudly, knowing all the genin could hear. "A ninja should be able to hide themselves- but it's not much use when your target can see you."

'What?!' Naruto thought, from his position in the water (a lily pad over his head, his nose and head still above water level). 'Does he actually know, or is he bluffing?'

An idea flashed through the boy's head. 'Answer a bluff with a bluff.'

Underwater, he formed a single Shadow Clone, who jumped out of the water at Kakashi.

"Fine, so you know where I am! Get ready!" yelled the clone.

"Interesting. The old 'decoy' approach, Naruto?"

'The hell? Damn, he's good.' Naruto grimaced. 'Well, looks like I'll have to think up another plan.'

"Hurry up Naruto, I'm starting to get bored here," said Kakashi.

The clone charged at him, but in a flash was disposed of. Kakashi yawned, and calmly took out a book from his pouch, opening it about at its midpoint. Naruto rose out of the water, sneezing once. There was no real point of staying in if Kakashi knew he was there.

"Naruto, that wasn't too bright," said Kakashi, not looking up from his book. "Never let your enemy know he's definitely right. Why didn't you do something to make me feel I was wrong?"

"It wouldn't have worked," said Naruto dully.

"Fair enough."

Meanwhile, Sasuke's eyes lit up. 'If he's distracted with Naruto- this'll be my chance. He won't be expecting this!' He quickly began removing shuriken from his pouch, slotting them between his fingers.

"So, Naruto," continued Kakashi. "Are you actually going to try taking the bells, or will I just get to finish my book?"

Naruto glanced at the book in question. Orange, small- "Hey, that's Icha Icha Paradise!"

"I don't know why you know that," said Kakashi, turning a page. "These books are eighteen-plus."

"Have you got to the bit where Junko met Rok-"

"Just passed it."

Naruto suddenly grinned. "Shall I tell you something? Junko gets into a relationship with-"

"What?! Wait, shut up!" said Kakashi.

"You see, it turns out that a certain someone was cheating on-"

"Shut up!" yelled Kakashi, holding his hands over his ears.

Naruto opened his mouth again, but a wave of shuriken hurtled through the air, landing in Kakashi's back. Or they would have done, had it not turned out that Kakashi had Replaced himself with a log.

Sasuke cursed, before charging Kakashi.

"Come on, that was my turn to nick a bell," complained Naruto, before he charged in as well. "You better not steal my bell as well!"

Sakura watched on from her position in the undergrowth, until she came to a realisation. 'Wait! If Sasuke-kun and Naruto both get bells- I've failed! No way!' Despite that she knew that her taijutsu was probably the worst in the squad- she entered the affray as well.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he found himself fighting off the three genin. 'Sure, they've stumbled upon it by accident, but I'm impressed all the same. Now, might as well end it.'

His visible eye flashed, and the genin found themselves on the ground, Kakashi standing triumphantly over them. He smiled again, feeling his annoying side come through. Sure they'd passed, but it couldn't hurt to just toy with their minds a little. It'd build character or something.

* * *

"Wanker!" Naruto yelled, writhing against the ropes. "Why am I tied up? I at least had the best chance to get a bell!"

"True, but you tried to spoil Icha Icha Paradise and that is unforgivable."

"Er, sensei- do we still have any chance to pass?" asked Sakura timidly.

Kakashi put on a contemplating look over his face. 'Damn, I am a good actor,' he thought to himself, enjoying the fear in the genin's faces.

"Admittedly, you came the closest I've ever seen to taking the bells," Kakashi started, deliberately trailing off to build up false hope in the genin.

It worked, as he noticed eager looks in their eyes as they leant forwards.

"You utilised some teamwork there- I doubt you would have got so close otherwise," said Kakashi. "But I'm afraid not. You're all doomed into obscurity once I send you back to the Academy."

Sasuke snarled, and quickly formed the seals for his Fire Technique, when Kakashi placed him in a hold.

"This might be interesting- Sakura. Kill Naruto or I'll kill Sasuke."

"W-What?!" said Sakura.

"Yeah, seriously, what the hell?!" said Naruto.

Somehow, a kunai had made its way into Sakura's hand, being held in a shaking grip. She looked at Sasuke, to Naruto, to Sasuke, to Naruto. There was no doubt that she liked Sasuke more than Naruto, but to kill a teammate herself, in cold blood?

Her hand kept shaking, and she continued looking back and forth at the two, trying to think off a decision.

"What are you doing?" said Kakashi. "You haven't killed Naruto yet, do you want me to kill Sasuke? Or should I just kill both of them and be done with it?"

Sakura managed to raise her kunai towards Naruto, but she dropped it, unable to continue. She buried her face in her arms, almost sobbing.

"If you're not careful, you'll end up in situations like that. Where lives are lost. But- you guys do have some potential. Tell you what- I'll let you have one more try- with a condition."

"What condition?" said Sasuke, his eyes narrowed as Kakashi released him.

"No teamwork allowed in the next round," said Kakashi.

And as he predicted, the genin looked absolutely shocked. He smiled to himself, enjoying the effects of his mind games on the three.

"I'll let you eat lunch now. Since Naruto's tied to a log, it's up to you whether you want to feed him or not. Just remember, if he outperforms you, it'll be you going back to the academy."

Kakashi disappeared, the only trace of him being some leaves falling to the ground. He only went to a nearby tree, hiding himself so the genin could not see or sense him- but he could see them, and he could hear them.

Sasuke and Sakura opened up their bento boxes, beginning to eat the rice and fish. They occasionally glanced over at Naruto, but more often they searched the surrounding area for Kakashi. The only noise was of them chewing on their food, the loud sounds from Naruto's stomach, but the louder ones coming from his mouth, numerous curses directed towards Kakashi. Eventually, the two sighed, and they cut Naruto free.

"As much as I hate to say it, we still won't stand a chance on our own," said Sasuke. "Let's just ignore his rule."

Sakura looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped, and instead passed her half-eaten bento box to Naruto. Naruto took the box, a strange look on his face. In a few moments, some of the largest tears the other two had seen started falling down his face.

"This is the nicest thing you guys have ever done for me!" said Naruto, wiping his tears on the back of his sleeve. "Group hug!"

"Oh hell no-" Sasuke was cut off as Naruto wrapped him and Sakura in a bear hug.

"Naruto! Let go of us!" demanded Sakura, trying to break out of his grip.

"Dead-last, if you don't let me go right now, I will cut out your eyes and serve them to you in your ramen!"

"What do you call this?!" Kakashi's voice boomed over the area.

Naruto immediately released his fellow genin, as the sky darkened, and lightning flashed, thunder rumbling.

"Ignoring my rules? Disobeying direct commands?" said Kakashi, appearing in front of the genin, seeming twice as tall, blue lightning crackling around his being. "You're nothing more than a bunch of failures, dropouts- you don't deserve to be called ninja!"

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, as did Naruto, but both stopped as a ball of blue lightning started forming in Kakashi's fist.

"Any last words!?" shouted Kakashi over the surging of the electricity.

Sakura finally found her voice. "You-you can't do this! This is insane!"

"Insane? I'm doing you a favour. If I let you three become ninja, you'd stupidly be killed or captured!"

The jounin drew his fist back, the chakra blazing even brighter.

Naruto glanced towards Sasuke and Sakura. Both met his gaze, and in that split second, they thought as one. Kakashi charged forwards- and the genin disappeared. Sasuke grabbed onto his arm- the one that carried the lightning chakra- whereas Sakura grabbed the other.

And Naruto suddenly shoved him down to the ground, using all his weight and strength. His free hand found the bells at Kakashi's belt- and he rang them loudly over Kakashi's head.

"Take that!" Naruto shouted smugly.

The three were suddenly aware of a laugh from Kakashi, and he muttered a word. Immediately, the clouds and lightning cleared up, and the electricity surging around Kakashi's arm disappeared.

"Genjutsu," said Sakura. "That- it was just a trick all along."

Kakashi easily pushed off the genin. He turned to face them, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Congratulations," he said. "You passed."  
"I'm not complaining," said Naruto. "But, you were saying we were disobeying orders and stuff a minute ago-"

"A ninja must decide for himself- or herself- when the rules apply," said Kakashi. "You have to do what is best for the village. Whether it is disobeying, saving, destroying, or choosing to doom yourself."

Kakashi's visible eye glinted suddenly. "You are shinobi. You will become weapons- or shields- for our village, for our country. There's no turning back once you've entered this route. You will become adults. You will become killers. You will change in both body and mind. This is your last chance, any of you. If anyone of you three wishes to stop, and go live a normal life, they may, and new teammates will be added to replace them."

There was no reply from the genin.

"Very well," said Kakashi. "You've made your choice." He rose from the ground, walking away. "We'll meet at the tower tomorrow. We'll start some easy missions, and then do some training in the afternoon. Or vice-versa, depending on what mood I'm in."

Naruto suddenly broke out laughing, as the stress of the past hour or so left him, and he realised they had done it. They were ninja.

* * *

AN:

Not bad, eh? At least, I hope not.

Since this is going to be darker, things will deviate from canon every now and then, people will get killed off for no apparent reason-

I mean, come on. We write fanfiction, and although we make just one massive change, we make everything else exactly the same as canon, just being affected from that one change. Why does this have to be like an experiment where you're only allowed to change one variable and everything else remains constant.


End file.
